gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mosaic Over the Battlefield (Episode)
Mosaic Over the Battlefield (戦場をオーバーモザイク, Senjō o ōbāmozaiku) is the fourth episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary Unlike all previous episodes, the beginning narration is different: The EUS-0098 Grissomm heads for Mesiac Base, a operational base which is home to the bulk of the Earth Union Spacial Forces. Meanwhile, two ABS-1005 Adonis-class ships follow behind, after doing rudimentary repairs, waiting for their time to strike. The Grissomm approach the base, and their crew discuss what their course of action will be after they enter. They're given clearance to dock inside the base, and allow the survivors of Colony Ark to leave the ship, including the injured Argis Van Sum and Owel Czeca, except for the volunteers. Commander of the base, Ellis Harper, comes out to meet with Doralus Reaver. He orders some of the officers in the docking bay to surround the volunteer crew, and tells Doralus that they're going to enlist into the Earth Union Forces. They argue against this, but Harper says that the war has forced them to enlist as many people as possible to replace thoses who died, and if they decline, they'll be court-martialled for taking control of a military cruiser. Meanwhile, Darius Ceylon discusses with Amy Jagon about an attack on the base, as they decide to leave their ships and just use space suits to either capture or destroy the M2CMS-13579 Stardust Gundam and Grissomm. Back in the base, Sigro, Takumi, Anima, Kara, Mirai, Armen, and Jason has been enlisted. As soon as it's done, the officers restrain them. Harper explains that, because they tampered with the Project Stardust components, they'll need to be questioned about their actions. Sigro speaks up, yelling that a group of Arian ships were tailing them, but he's disregarded by them as they'll taken to a large cell inside the compound. Outside the dock on the surface of the moon, Darius, Amy, and a group of six officers in space suits are waiting for the right time to attack until they find an opening in the base. Darius goes in and kill the group that was exiting, and leads the rest inside. As this happens, the Grissomm crew are stuck into the large cell, Doralus pacing back and forth in the room impatiently. When food is brought to them, Doralus tries to tell the guards about the impending Arian attack, but they push him back into the cell. Sigro decides to try and waste away some time for everyone by explaining what he's learned about the mobile weapons. Meanwhile, Darius and his group enter the hangar bay, but Amy stops them, saying that the base has a silent infrared alarm system, and that they need to be careful in their mission. As this happens, Sigro is explaining how the mobile weapons have a high performance standard, they're multi-purposed, and that they seem to be modular in design. He also talks about the Star-Field Reactors inside them. Suddenly, an explosion occurs inside the base, all power inside to turn off, and for their cell to unlock. They all escape as Doralus and Sigro lead them all to the docking bay. Meanwhile, Harper tries to send out a EUS-0080 Capsule-class as he wonders out they got into the base. The Capsule almost escapes when charges set by Darius' group explode, forcing the ship to be lodged in the exit of the hangar. As they happens, Harper decides to go down there and escape on a smaller ship. He takes some personnel with him to operate the small ship. Before the Grissomm crew get there, they run into Harper and his group. Doralus yells and berates him for ignoring them, and that this is the consequence. Even now, Harper tries to have his officers restrain them and take them back to their cells. Suddenly, they all see Argis, having been left for dead after the attack happened, walking up to them. He convinces Harper to let them try and deal with this, and that he'll take full responsibility. Outside, Darius and his group arrive back on their ships as they launch out in a group of four AMS-1001 Aryan units. As this happens, the Grissomm crew board their ship and fire a beam cannon against the now-abandoned Capsule, dislodging (but destroying) it from the hanger exit, as the Stardust and MHM2A-13581 Hawkmey Fighter are launched out to deal with the Arian mobile suits. Sigro instantly takes out one Aryan while Takumi flies directly to where the two ships are, somehow knowing where they are almost by instinct. Sigro fights against Darius and Amy, managing to hold himself in battle against the two. He also takes out the other grunt Aryan, stabbing the cockpit with a beam saber. Meanwhile, Takumi stops before they can spot him and launches a barrage of missiles against the two ships. While Darius' ship manages to only suffer minor damage, Amy's ship is destroyed by the attack. Amy becomes aware of this and rushes off to deal with the Hawkmey, leaving Darius to fight Sigro. Due to this, Darius retreats back to his ship and has Amy retreat to his ship as well, her relunctantly doing so. They escape, the crew and the pilots relieved as they're hailed by the base. Due to most of the staff and personnel having hid away into the bunkers in the base, Argis was left with no medical treatment and died from his injuries during the fight. Harper meets with Doralus and tells him that, under Argis' wishes, he's now made the official captain of the Grissomm. A little later, they hold a funeral for the captain and launch him out into the depths of space. As this happens, Sigro looks outside into space. He starts crying as he thinks about his father. Trivia